


Boom.

by CalistoMajor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Arm Injury, Blood and Injury, Cuddling (Kinda), Explosion, Gen, Genderfluid!Fukawa Touko, Hospital Setting, Hypothermia (mention), Ultra Despair Girls Spoilers (implied as this is an AU), Yuta Asahina Lives AU, tbh I guess this could be considered implied Tokomaru bc I do ship that but!!, that's not the premise of this jfkls;ja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalistoMajor/pseuds/CalistoMajor
Summary: This is (probably) a one-shot I wrote that describes the events of what happened right after Yuta got blown up. Or did he get blown up completely?No, he didn't because I was salty over that whole scene and decided to write this in response....Enjoy! ^^
Relationships: Asahina Yuta & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Boom.

“...What?”   
That was all that Komaru could muster after seeing such a horrible sight.   
“N-No… This must all be a joke, right?” She turned to Toko with a dumbfounded smile on her face.   
She didn’t want to believe what she witnessed.  
“We-We gotta go do something! H-He’ll die if we-”

“Are you serious?” Toko interjected.

“Huh?”

“Do you really think that after witnessing something like that, you still think that he could be alive?”  
“No! No, he still has to be alive! I just know it!” Komaru grabbed Yuta’s jacket and pulled over her.  
“Hey, what’re you-”

Komaru jumped into the water.  
“H-Hey…! You idiot! You're going to end up just like hi-”  
"I don't care!" Komaru shouted from the water. Tears were streaming down her face as she waved her arms through the icy water.   
"I don't want him to be alone! Even if it means dying..." Toko could hear her sobbing.

"She's such a fool... I can't believe she's doing something as reckless as this..." Toko muttered.   
She touched the water with her fingertips and recoiled them quickly. "She could die of hypothermia, it’s so cold...!"  
Toko looked at Komaru inching closer to the swimmer's brother.   
"But for her to go this length just for a boy she met 10 minutes ago..." That was telling of her nature as a person, no?

After a few minutes of straining through what felt like ice, Komaru grabbed Yuta by the leg and pulled him closer to her.   
She didn't know what caused the explosion, but she definitely didn't want it to happen to her. She gasped when she flipped him over onto his back. 

He was missing an arm, and there was blood staining his shirt. The water was turning a dark shade of purple, too. She fought back tears at the sight. 

"...'s horrible..." She couldn't even get out her full sentence out.

If not for the fact that she was in freezing cold water, she would've gawked at the sight for a few minutes, but she couldn't risk being still in this water for any longer. She was also sure that swimming out here would be in vain if she didn't do something quickly. 

Moving as fast as she could, she moved his arm around her shoulders and started kicking her legs.  
"We'll get there, Yuta; I promise. Everything will be okay."

After that, Komaru and Toko brought Yuta to the hospital they first met on. It seemed like the most logical place to take him, and hopefully, it had hospital gowns that each of them could wear to get out of their wet clothes.   
Yuta was still very unconscious, but Toko could still feel a pulse. 

They sighed. "He would've been gone if y-you didn't jump after him..."   
"Well, good thing I did, right?" Komaru chuckled from behind the divider, changing into a hospital gown.   
Toko muttered, "Why are you laughing? You could have died, too, you know..." 

She was wrapping up what was left of Yuta's right arm. When Komaru got him out of the ocean, Toko wrapped his jacket around the area as soon as she noticed it, mainly because she didn’t want to see any more blood. If they didn’t do it, though, Yuta would’ve been a goner from blood loss.

"So... How's the situation on his arm?" Komaru closed the divider to see her wearing a blue polka-dotted hospital gown.   
"Well, it could be better... I-I'm not a d-doctor, so I don't know what to do about it, but I think he should rest for now," Toko explained.  
Komaru nodded along. "I see... Are there any spare blankets? I'm still really cold, and I'm sure he is, too." She looked onto the shelves of the room.  
"W-What, are you two gonna do s-snuggle or something??" Toko jested. "A-ha!" She had found them and took them out. 

"Electric blankets! Just what we needed." Komaru plugged them into the extension outlets and climbed into the bed with Yuta.   
"W-Wait, you're not s-serious, are you?? I was jokin-”  
“It was a good idea, though! So I'm using it." Komaru interrupted. "Although, he might be warmer if he had new clothes on..." 

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-" Toko stumbled, almost falling to the ground in embarrassment.   
"What are you implying?!" She started muttering.   
"By a new change of clothes, does she mean a birthday suit?! How perverted is that...? He's not even awake... I didn't know people could stoop so low to get off..."  
She realized why Toko was freaking out. "Hey, wait, I didn't mean it like that!! I was saying that he'd be warmer if he wasn't wearing wet clothes!" 

Toko stopped her frantic muttering, and looked at Komaru. 

"Huh?"

"He'd be warmer if he was wearing something that isn't cold, like wet clothes!" 

"...Oh, is that it? You could've just s-said so...! Y-You just wanted to make of fool of me, didn't you?"  
Komaru raised her hands to her face. "No, that's not it! I didn't realize it could be interpre-" 

She interrupted her sentence with a sharp exhale. "Never mind... Do you want to help me get him changed into something else?"  
"O-Of course not...! The only body I want to look at is Byakuya-sama's!" Toko sighed dreamily.   
Komaru scratched her cheek. "Is that so;;"

Toko adjusted their glasses. "Y-Yes!! Now, if you'll excuse me..." She opened the divider, obstructing their view of the room.   
"Eh? You're not going outside?"  
"W-Why would I?! I don't want to get a-attacked. It's much safer in here..." She could hear Toko shivering from where she was.

Komaru let out an "ahhh," and went about sitting Yuta up. He looked to be quite dirty.   
"I guess that's what the ocean does to you..." she said aloud.   
"Huh?" Toko replied.   
"Oh, I was just talking to myself."   
"Geez, don't randomly say things! Y-You scared me."   
"Oh, s-sorry..." Better keep it in her head for now.

Slowly, and very awkwardly, Komaru eventually put Yuta in a hospital gown. She placed his head down on the pillow once again, and he stirred a little, turning on his side.   
She jumped a little, thinking that he was waking up, but he went idle again after moving.   
She let out a sigh of relief. At least he's comfortable enough to relax while he's sleeping now. 

"A-Are you done yet...?" Toko slowly peeked an eye from the end of the divider.   
"Yup! Coast is clear." Komaru put her hands on her hips as she said that, but quickly took them off as she realized that Yuta's clothes were strewn about the bed.   
"Oh! Let me take care of this..." She started neatly folding the articles of clothing. 

Toko closed the divider and walked over and sat at the end of the bed. They took off their shoes and started rubbing their heels.   
"Ugh, I hate these shoes... I wish I could get a new pair from the Foundation. Stupid company..."

After Komaru put the clothes on the desk that was behind the divider, she crawled into the warm bed. "Ahh.... this is so warm..."  
Toko felt the bed. It was warm, but she didn't think there was enough space for her. She muttered, "Well, I hope you two lovebirds have fun with your gross cuddling..."   
They almost walked out of the room, but stopped at the door. Where would they go, anyways? It's not as if there was any other room in the building that seemed to be suited for living.

Komaru spoke up. "I think I saw another blanket where I found these ones!" She didn't know where Toko would sleep, but she noticed that they had been shivering the entire time that she knew her.   
Whether it was because they were scared or cold; she didn't know.  
Toko walked over to the cabinet and sure enough, there was another blanket. She grabbed it. 

"...Okay, what do I do with it now? I-It's not like I have a place to sleep..." Komaru looked around, and started thinking aloud.   
"Well, there's always the obvious choice of sleeping on the floor..."  
"Ugh, that's just as g-gross as you two hugging..."  
Komaru blushed. "Hey, we're hugging to keep warm, all right?! We're just friends! Acquaintances, even!!" 

Toko winced at the loudness. "O-Okay, geez, no need to shout at me..."  
"Oh, sorry!"   
She looked around once more and noticed that there was a computer chair next to the desk.   
"You could always sleep in that."

Toko looked at it for a moment before sighing and wheeling it over to the extension cord. She plugged in the electric blanket and wrapped herself up so that their arms were inside of the blanket.   
They realized that the light was still on, but they didn't mind.

If not for the fact that she was super tired from everything that went on that day, Komaru would've minded, but at this point, she was too tired to care.   
The sweet relief of closing her eyes and the sensation of warmth coming from the electric blankets and slowly, Yuta's body close to hers... all of it made her relax and doze off into slumber. She just wanted to forget everything that's happened today....   
Well, almost everything. 

She didn't want to forget Toko. They complained a lot and didn't seem to care about anyone but herself and Togami, but Komaru knows that they also want the best for her, too. That's why she agreed to help her find a way out, right? 

Komaru smiled, and with that last thought, she fell into a warm slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hobe you enjoyed this lil work.  
> I'm not sure if I'll continue it because I don't know what I would write about, but I wanted to throw this out there!!  
> I felt like Yuta's death was really unfair to everyone on all sides around, and even if Komaru is a scaredy cat at this point in the game, I feel like she would've done something.  
> So!! Here you go, if anyone was asking for it ^v^


End file.
